


Without The Night Bell's Chime

by orphan_account



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Every night they're drawn to each other.





	Without The Night Bell's Chime

Ada Vessalius had never really thought about the moment she would fall in love. Not realistically. Sure, she had read her fair share of novels and poems, had seen plays about shining knights, about proud noblemen, heard stories from other women, but all of it was not enough to allow her to completely imagine the moment, the very second the feeling would fully manifest within her heart and mind.  
She also never would have imagined to fall for a woman.

“Dear, I'm taking my leave”, Charlotte Baskerville as she stood in front of a large mirror beside her desk, after she had spent the past minutes in silence, lost in thought, as she attempted to fix her sticky hair.  
She felt a little dizzy, so sitting up and turning toward her took some effort. All she could spot however, was the opened window and the curtain drifting in the breeze.  
“Good night and safe travels”, she responded to the empty room. It was the aftermath of the first in a series of many meetings in her chamber. She ran into Charlotte after the latter spent the better part of an hour arguing with Vincent. They had not exchanged as much as superficial greetings when, for some reason, she had the guts to ask the woman to maybe join her at her chamber later.

Today Ada knew it was because of Charlotte's alluring gaze. A vortex of pink, sparkling and yet so deep and dark at the same time, which made it impossible to revert her eyes and to push her away in any sense, no matter how dangerous their game could potentially become. The consequences of her invitation were last on her mind as she spoke the words and in the hallway she surely had not imagined herself lying on her bed with both hands pinned above her head, partially undressed, drenched in sweat and gasping for breath. A toy for every whim of Charlotte, hopelessly surrendered to every twist and turn of the Baskerville's tongue.

Ready as she was to please, not once Charlotte permitted to be touched herself. When she arrived at the chamber, she never wasted time to touch the younger woman, but never allowed the motions to be returned; instead opting to take care of herself. In the same way, she would not let herself be kissed. She did not hesitate to plant a series of quick kisses on Ada's neck and thighs, that barely connected with the skin before she continued on. Over time, the woman visited her more and more often and with the increased frequency the tone of their encounters slowly changed from playful insistence to quite desperation. It made Ada wonder if another fallout with Vincent had happened, but she did not dare to ask. She was in no place to ask.

What she could do however, was to use the broadening cracks in the her persona to gain more freedom for herself with each meeting. So, instead of Charlotte merely having it her way, she allowed herself to tease the other woman, one gesture a night. The first time, still in a haze, she refused Charlotte to withdraw immediately after her orgasm. Instead, she held her in place with all the strength she could muster. As expected of the other woman, she laughed it off and freed herself of her embrace soon after her initial confusion; remarking how she had never seen the appeal in cuddling after a moment of lovemaking. It could be true, it could be a lie. With her empty tone, Ada found herself unable to tell.

She was unable to pinpoint the moment were her feelings changed from simply not minding the woman and going along with her desires for fun and the sake of relief to craving the the contact and attention brought to her every other night. With every touch, every brush of skin she lost herself more and more to the idea of taking more of the woman for herself. To at last be the one to give pleasure instead of receiving it. So the next time, she was determined not let her chance go to waste.

Two nights later her as her next chance came, rather than resting and enjoying the haze that always followed their lovemaking, she immediately sat up on the bad, going after Charlotte, who was once again standing in front of the mirror in routine, working on her hair. Without hesitation she wrapped her arms around the cloaked form of Charlotte, running her fingertips over the net of her stockings, the suspenders and the smooth skin of her thighs were she could reach, up to the edge of her underwear. The woman shuddered at the unexpected touch, startled.

“What did I tell you? I am the one doing the touching”, she said, trying to sound annoyed with an angry edge, but Ada caught the shaky nature of her voice. She smiled to herself a Charlotte shoved away her hands and turned around to catch her off-guard again by sticking herself closer instantly, to run her tongue along the line her neck, were the collar failed to cover. With her heels on, Charlotte was a bit taller than her so the angle was awkward. She didn't care though as the touch of her tongue rewarded her with a brief moan. Ada moved away, looking into the pools of dark pink. A faint blush was also visible on the woman's cheeks.  
“Don't lie to me again. You want this”, she said convinced, as her hands travelled up the back of her thighs.  
Charlotte groaned, but instead of admitting anything, proceeded to lean in and press their mouths together.

At the touch, Ada's heart skipped a beat. As they trailed along her skin, Charlotte's lips had never felt particulary soft or feminine, but that could not be further from the truth in this moment. Not only did they feel how she imagined them to before they had become intimate, she greatly enjoyed the taste of raspberries still lingering on them. Without a doubt the woman had snatched some on her way through the garden. The lips left hers as Charlotte pulled away in order to loosen her cloak and drop it to the floor. She sat on the edge of the desk, staring at Ada.  
“This entire time you've been craving to do this, am I right? Then come.”

Her tone was teasing again, like when she would make love to her and it was enough to make Ada lunge forward to smash their mouths together again, hungrily scraping her teeth on her lover's bottom lip. Her tongue was granted access and she placed her hands on Charlotte's waist momentarily as legs wrapped around her. While she was finally allowed to act on her own desire, the situation still struck her as unfair. There simply was no time to fully undress her lover, or even remove half of her heavy attire before she would have to leave again. It stung and took effort for her not to groan in frustration. So instead she decided to make most of what time they had left and signaled Charlotte with a rough tug on the band to prop herself up on her arms in order to remove her underwear.

She was surprised to find the piece of cloth to be drenched already and found herself in awe about the other woman's skill to retain her composure. She let it drop as the focused again on the woman before her.  
While she was inexperienced due to the prohibited state of the nights prior to this moment, she she didn't hesitate for more than a few seconds to trail her left hand from the waist along the skin her of her thigh, along its inside towards her pubic area. To power through her nervousness, she closed the distance to Charlotte's face, not to kiss her on the lips but for an open-mouthed caress on her cheek followed by soft strokes of her tongue. The salty tang of her sweat combined with the increasing pace of her breath were enough to calm Ada's nerves and once she was entirely at ease, she moved her right hand up to cup one breast. Her touch was met with whimper, the legs around her loosened to give more room. It was an unmistakable signal for her to continue and so her fingers reached their destination, running carefully over the moist flesh; a movement that was met with another strangled moan. Once coated in enough moisture Ada took a breath and slowly pushed one finger inside up to the knuckle. Charlotte jerked her hips in reaction, whimpering and pushed her hand away from her chest to intertwine their fingers.

Tentatively she began to move the digit, pulling back before pushing inside again. Each motion was met with a reaction. A moan, a roll of Charlotte's hips, a squeeze of her hand. Spurred on by this, she pushed a second finger inside, adding it to the rhythm; a pleased shudder followed in response.  
“... rougher.”  
She withdrew from caressing her cheek and stared at the woman, surprised. Her eyes were half-closed as she met her gaze confirming her words again with a small nod. She returned to her previous ministrations, carefully brushing her teeth against the skin of her neck. Another whimper. She resumed her thrusts, faster, trying to hit different spots at the same time. Even at this state Charlotte was aware enough to try and keep quiet. Despite all her effort, more and more noises managed to escape her, muffled still, but more audible nonetheless. Breath more and more erratic, her legs trembling, Ada sensed Charlotte's approaching climax using her thumb to press against the small bundle of nerves.

The small motion was enough to send her over the edge.  
She could feel her body tense in her arms, fingers pulled from her grasp, before she was shaken by an intense spasm, biting down on the back on her hand as she cried out before she slowly relaxed. Panting she sank forward onto Ada, who had trouble keeping her upright and just barely made it. When she finally opened her eyes, Ada was taken aback by the change she saw in them. The dark spirals were gone, replaced by a bright sparkle she had never seen before.

“Charlotte … I ...” She mumbled, struggling to find the words.  
She received no answer. Charlotte simply leant in, brushing their lips together one final time before she slid of the desk and reached for her cloak and pants. She quickly dressed herself and approached the window.  
“Are you really going to leave me without a word?”  
She was louder than she should be. Her tone was desperate and she hated it. Charlotte turned to her, left hand on the frame. The fabric of her glove was torn, and a dark stain was clearly visible.  
“First off, drop the formalities and call me Lottie, just like everyone else. Secondly, as much as I would love to help you figure out your emotions, I can't affort to be seen. We'll talk about this next time.”  
Next time. Ada released a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Just as she was about to the night and disappear, she raised her voice again.  
“Lottie! Good night and safe travels.”  
Lottie eyes remained on her for another moment before the finished the motion and leapt out of the window, into the dark of the night.  
And just before that, Ada realized she was met with her first honest smile.


End file.
